Ojamajo's Return
by Momoko Asuka
Summary: The ojamajos become witches again in order to teach 2 new witches, and Majorika is a frog again?set after Dokkan. Prequel and follows storyline of 'Ojamajo's Reunited'
1. Are you a Witch?

This is a prequel and eventually follows along the story of 'Ojamajo's Reunited?' by Doremi Harukaze.

Minako Uzimakei (c) Doremi Harukaze

Mizuho Fubirashi(c) me

Ojamajo Doremi does not belong to me so…LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

I was running, running because I was late and I was deader then a doorknob. I was suppose to meet my friend Minako at the new magic shop that had opened. We've been into the whole magic thing since we were little.

I glanced at the clock on the bell tower; it said 9:50 "Ahhh!! I'm so late Minako-chan is gonna kill me!!" I cried as I ran faster to the shop.

I spotted a lime green haired girl in front of the shop. She was wearing a simple light green dress, there was white lacey frills showing from under the dress; she wore white sandals and had a white purse hanging at her side. Her hair went half way down her back and she had two white clips in her bangs on the right side of her face the rest of it was tucked behind her ear.

"Minako-chan!! Gomen nasi!" I called as I ran up to her.

"Mizuho-chan! You said you wouldn't be late!! What did you do? Sleep in again?" She questioned me angrily.

I put my hand behind my head nervously and laughed a bit. "Gomen Gomen! Actually I got lost, I've never been here before remember." I answered embaressly

Minako sighed "I never been here before too! I was wise and got here early so then I would have time to get lost and then find my way." She said to me, obviously hinting something.

"Heehee. Let's go Minako-chan! I'm really excited!" I Cheered as I dragged Minako into the shop.

The shop was beautiful; there were tons of shiny sparkling charms and gizmos that had to deal with magic. There were a lot of people there; well it was the grand opening. We looked in the shop for hours we were in heaven.

"!?"

I spotted a woman with dark green hair in two really big oval shaped buns. Her outfit was black and she was wearing a cape. She looked like a witch.

"Hey! Hey! Minako-chan!" I tried to get my friends attention with out drawing attention to myself.

"What is it!?" Asked getting upset I was ruining her fun with jewelry session in the jewelry section of the shop.

"Look at that lady doesn't she look like a witch?" I questioned.

"Hmm…now that you mention it…she does…" She mumbled back. I took it as an answer.

We were contemplating on this, while still watching her of course. Then the most unbelievable thing happened. She casted a spell, we saw a little sparkling circle of light for about two seconds and then it disappeared. We stared for a few minutes as the lady was trying to sneak away unnoticed.

"NANI!?" I yelled.

Everyone started to look at me strange.

"Gomen gomen! My friend gets excited easily!" Minako apologized to everyone and they all went back to what they where doing. Minako grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the exit where the lady went through. We caught up to her quickly.

"Matte!! Sumi nasen!" Minako called to her. She jumped a bit then turned around.

"Hai?" she answered.

"Are you a witch!?" I asked with no clue what was about to happen.

POOF

After the smoke cleared instead of the woman we were talking with there was a green blob frog like thing in front of us.

"Nani yo?" I cried.

------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter 1!

Here's the translation for the Japanese I used:

Gomen nasi- I'm very sorry

Gomen-sorry

Nani-what

Nani yo-what is this (I think this is right)

Matte- wait

Sumi nasen-excuse me

Hai-yes

Please review! Or I'll send my jack plushie after you!!!


	2. We’re Witches Now! YATA!

Yay! The second chapter!! I finally got around to doing this…heehee

Doremi Harukaze has been bugging me to do this, I'm lazy……lol

Any way… Disclaimer: READ THE FIRST CHAPTER'S!!! I'M A LAZY PERSON AND IT"S GETS ANNOYING TYPING IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!

Now on with the story……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: We're Witches Now!! YA-TA!**

_**Previously…**_

_POOF _

_After the smoke cleared instead of the woman we were talking with there was a green blob frog like thing in front of us._

"_Nani yo?" I cried._

…_**On with the story…**_

"Oi! You Brats! Look what you've done now! I'm a stupid green blob again!! Just great!" the green blob yelled at us. I cringed at every word, cause I knew it was mainly my fault.

"Gomen nasi!!" Me and Minako both spoke and bowed at the same time.

"Well, now we've gotta fix this mess" Minako and I just nodded our heads. "Well…guess there's no choice…" the blob sighed.

"Well what are your two's names anyway?" Green-thingy asked.

"I'm Minako Uzimakei, it's very nice to meet you" Minako smiled as she introduced herself.

"I'm Mizuho Fubirashi" I smiled as I told her my name. "What's your name?" I questioned.

"The name's Majorika!" the blob answered.

"Nice to meet you, Majorika-san!" I spoke up again.

Out of no where I heard the sound of galloping, I looked up towards the sky and there was a pretty carriage being drawn by two white horses ((Author's comment: I couldn't find anything on this….but I know it's in the anime…)). _Wow, it's floating in the air! Wait! Won't people see this thing?_ I looked around me but we were on an empty a completely empty street… _OMG!! No one's around!!_ The carriage landed right in front of us. I looked over at Minako who was just as shocked as I was.

"Majorin!" green-thingy called to the woman driving the carriage.

The woman in the carriage just looked at Majorika and some calmly "Majorika, Jou-sama requests you to come to the palace immeditly, along with you two girls."

Majorika sighed and got on board the carriage. Minako and I looked at each other and smiled. "Come on you two! Quit messing around and get on! We don't have all day!" Majorika yelled at us, and we quickly got on.

I suppose while going on this lovely ride, were all I did was look at the scenery; I'll tell you all what I look like…since I forgot to tell you earlier…; Anyway, I have black hair that are in two short low pigtails, it's kinda spiky since my hair just barely reaches my shoulders when down. I have bangs that hang just before my eyes; they part in the middle, and two pieces of hair that stick up right where my bangs part; one piece is longer than the other. On the left side of my head I have a big, gold colored star clip in my hair. I have pale looking skin and red eyes. I'm wearing a black skirt with a white butterfly design stitched on it, a black tank top, a jean jacket, and black sandals; I also had some gold colored bracelets and earrings on too.

The scenery changed from our world below too a place we have never seen before, I could only assume it was the magical world where "Jou-sama" was and where Majorika and Majorin come from. In just I few minutes we landed in a throne room!! There on the throne was woman with a veil over her face but looked pretty all the same.

Majorika and Majorin got off the carriage and bowed in front of the lady…well Majorika bowed however a green blob bows.

Minako and I got off the carriage and kinda just stared in wonder…

"Oi! You brats! Bow! Your in the presence of Jou-sama!" Majorika yelled at us.

"H-ha-HAI!" We both stuttered and bowed down at the some time.

"You may rise, Mizuho-chan, Minako-chan." Jou-sama or I would assume the lady on the throne was Jou-sama, spoke kindly to us and we got up.

"You two, have changed Majorika into a majogaeru." Jou-sama began. "There is only one way to fix this and that is for you two to become witches." Our faces lit up when we heard that. "We get to become witches!!!" We both cried in joy. Majorika sighed.

Jou-sama nodded her head. "But you'll have to wait till tomorrow night, some things have to be done before you can become witches." Jou-sama explained to us. "I'll see you tomorrow evening, at 8:00, that'll be half an hour before you meet some special people." Jou-sama smiled and then Majorika motioned for us to get on the carriage again, and she brought us back to where we were before.

"Arigatou" we bowed to Majorin as we thanked her. She just nodded her head and then left.

"It's getting late Mizuho-chan" Minako announced. I just nodded my head as I yawned.

We found our way back to the shop we were in earlier, but it was closed now, so we walk together till we got to the street corner were we had to go our separate ways. I walked down the road towards my house in a daze. Soon I reached I reached my house. I ate some supper and then went straight to bed; I was really tired for some reason. I was smiling as I fell asleep with the thoughts of tomorrow night in my head.

-------Next Day at 8:29, back in the Majokai Palace-------

We were picked up by Majorin again, and we were now standing beside Jou-sama sitting in her throne. She told us we were going to meet our teachers who would help us learn to use our magic, when we received it that is. There were two doors in front of us now, and the clock now was at 8:30, she said that's when our teachers were going to be here. The two doors opened. The door on the right, two girls came out of, one with blonde hair, and the other had purple; they both looked our age. The door on the left produced four girls, one with blue hair, one with brown hair, one with red hair, and one with pink hair; three of them looked our age but the pink hair one looked younger. They all looked shocked.

**(Normal POV, because I can't tell this part right with out going like this…and I'm too lazy)**

Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko all stared at Majorika, and then looked at the 2 girls that were smiling and waving.

"Well don't just wave, TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED!" Majorika yelled at both the girls.

"Hihi I'm Minako Uzimakei" Minako introduced herself in english.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Mizuho Fubirashi" Mizuho introduced herself in english also.

Doremi and the others just stared at them but Momoko stepped ahead, "so you speak english?" Momoko asked.

"Yes" They both answered. "We only know a limited amount of japanese" Minako sighed. "We try are best though" Mizuho poked in.

"You still never told them what happened!" Majorika said impatiently.

"Majorika, calm down" Lala said squishing Majorika's head. "You should them why you weren't in the Witch World in the first place"

Majorika grumbled, "Dela and I were playing your card game 'Go Fish' and I lost, so Dela said in order for her not to brag her guts out to every witch in the Witch World I had to go to your world and check out your crummy magic shops and had to put a spell on an item without getting caught but guess who seen me cast my magic?"

Doremi laughed her head off, "So your back as a green blob? What a nim wit! Ha ha ha!"

Dodo and the other fairies rushed out from behind a curtain, that the Queen pulled back.

"Minako, Mizuho here" Majorin said as she held out a pillow with the first season pendants for them.

"Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Hana-chan you will all help Minako and Mizuho with becoming witches" Jou-sama said looking at them.

"Where is Hana-chan?" asked Pop looking around.

Hana-chan crawled over to them, she was a baby again.

"Hana-chan..." Jou-sama picked up Hana-chan "your going back with Doremi and her friends to help out these two girls"

"oooo..." Hana-chan said clapping and laughing then her hair clips started to glow and she changed into a girl. "Doremi!" Hana-chan jumped and glomped Doremi.

"Hi Hana-chan..." Doremi answered kinda dizzy from Hana-chan glomping her.

"Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko..." Jou-sama called there names and snapped her fingers and a pillow with 5 new transformation pendants appeared. The pendants had a yellow music note in the middle and 9 little balls around the pendent pink, red, orange, blue, purple, yellow, white, green and black "Those colors represent all of you and it strengthens your girls magic, go ahead transform"

Doremi took a pendent and pressed the music note and pink sparkles turned into her outfit. The outfit looked like a mix of all there other outfits, the top looked like the Motto season, their skirt looked like the Dokkan season, the gloves and boots looked like the ones from Sharp, and there witch hats looked like from the first season. The others transformed too.

"Pretti Witchi Doremi-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Hazuki-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Aiko-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Onpu-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Momoko-chi!"

"Pop your getting your old pendent and Hana-chan you will transform like before" Jou-sama told them both and turned to Minako and Mizuho "Transform please"

Minako made a tune on her pendent and the first season outfit popped out and she transformed, as she transformed her hair clips disappeared, "Pretti Witchi Minako-chi!" Minako's outfit outfit was colored with different shades of green

Mizuho did the same and transformed and her yellow star was attached to the right side of her witch hat instead of her hair, "Pretti Witchi Mizuho-chi!" Mizuho's outfit was black with dark shades of gray.

Jou-sama walked through the door which Doremi, Pop, Hazuki and Aiko came through and everyone followed, "Girls the Maho-Dou will be up and running again, Do you have any suggestions for the Maho-Dou for Minako and Mizuho need to buy spell drops for there wands"

"Sugoi, we get wands!" Mizuho said looking at Jou-sama.

"Well we had a magic shop when we first started..." Hazuki said.

"..And when I came it turned into a flower shop..." Onpu put in.

"...When I came it was turned into a bakery sweet shop..." Momoko pointed out.

"...And the last time it was a Accessories shop..." Aiko replied.

"...I've got it...!" Doremi shouted.

Everyone looked at Doremi "What!" They all said together.

"Let the Maho-Dou become a cafe! We could sell items Aiko is good at making magic items, Onpu is awesome making flower bouquets, Momoko is great at making sweets and Hazuki rocks at making accessories like necklaces, bracelets and stuff" Doremi said cheerfully.

After some introductions and Doremi badly trying to speak english everyone headed home for the night. Minako and Mizuho were also excited about starting at their new school tomorrow too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Sugoi - Wow

Hai - yes

Arigatou - thank you

gamen nasi - i'm very sorry

majogaeru - witch frog

majokai - world of witches

konnichiwa - good afternoon

YAY!! Chapter two is complete!! Just so you know some of the stuff was copied from Doremi Harukaze's 'Ojamajo Reunited?', and if this were a season of Ojamajo it would be called Ojamajo Doremi Music Note (symbol would be used but I don't have that on my keyboard). This should be longer then the first chapter….sorry it took so long.

Please read and review! Your comments help me improve my writing and motivate me to write more!!

Bye Bye! Till Chapter three!!


End file.
